


Trial and Error

by LordryuTJ



Series: Pint-Sized Prompts [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, For Science!, Found, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pint-sized Prompts, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: The moment that dog sprouted another head and an extra quartet of legs, was a moment where it was considered that science went a little too far...Pint-Sized Prompt / January 1, 2017 - Found





	

The conjoined dog-clone twins stared ahead almost gleefully, as if nothing was wrong.

To Mei, there _kinda was_ a bit of wrong here. Weeks of research and planning, within a form of science she had not approached, led up to a different result than she was expecting.

Despite that, it was still a step forward, especially for a first attempt, and the pair of tan-furred dogs seemed healthy despite the literal attachment to each other...

It'd be nice to at least keep them around a little while, maybe get a bit of acclaim for continuing on a long-abandoned concept along the way...

...but _maybe_ it was for the best she stick to climatology, for now; what you know best won't hurt much at all...


End file.
